


Чудеса

by Yozhik



Category: Noir - Fandom, Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Чудеса

Её рука в его руке, как когда-то, когда они клялись в вечной любви. Снова, как и тогда, в центре внимания. Впрочем, это уже традиция.  
Аллен не обращает внимания на любопытные взгляды. Он и так знает: говорят, это чудо, что кто-то может так искренне заботиться о законной жене. Он делает вид, что не знает. Он словно бы не доказывает день за днём, что чудеса бывают.  
Мирей бросает быстрый взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале. То, что она видит там, почти идеально, почти чудо. Она улыбается, она-то знает: она такая же фальшивка, как и её муж.

Он положил её, как печать, на сердце своё, как перстень, на руку свою; но только печать оказалась поддельной, а перстень – дешёвой безделушкой.  
Может, так и должно было быть.


End file.
